evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Origin Story
Much like how ordinary good guys eventually became heroes, villains themselves also have an Origin Story on how they eeventually become the villains that the heroes ultimately faced later on. In order to keep their characters current, comic book companies, as well as cartoon companies, game companies, children's show companies, and toy companies, frequently rewrite the origins of their oldest characters. This goes from adding details that do not contradict earlier facts to a totally new origin which make it seem that it is an altogether different character. "Origin story" or pourquoi story is also a term used in the study of myths. It can refer to narratives of how the world began, how creatures and plants came into existence, and why certain things in the cosmos have certain qualities. How the characters eventually became the very villain that everyone known to the day were varies, and some cases tend to be related with Mad Science. Noteworthy Examples Anime and Manga *Naruto: **'Orochimaru': As result of his parent's death during the war, Orochimaru become disillusioned with the reality where all living being would die someday, and sought to become the strongest shinobi in the world and an immortal via combining kinjutsu and various experimentations. **'Mizuki': Due to his personal obsession to be the strongest shinobi that escalated to unhealthy level, Mizuki became indifferent with by things like morals or teamwork (traits which made Orochimaru became interested by him that he gave him Curse Mark that would activated through certain drug combination as seen in anime) and ultimately became a villain and one of Naruto's most dangerous advesary during his youth. Western Animation *'Lord Garmadon': Lord Garmadon used to be a human until being bitten by the baby Great Devourer where the said snake's venom ultimately corrode his mind and turned him into a black armored-clad, four-armed evil entity. It's later revealed how Great Devourer's venom corrupt Garmadon's mind and turned him evil like that was due to corruption within the Devourer's venom contained part of more malevolent being called Overlord. Video Games *'Alex Mercer': After the ill-attempt escape from Blackwatch soldier and is gunned to death not long after destroyed the vial of Blacklight virus that he took with him, Alex later rises as the new being which code named Zeus where the later plot twist revealed that Alex was already dead and his body actually possessed by the very virus that he released whom unknowingly took his identity. Internet Television *'Azazel (Supernatural)': Tasked by Lucifer to scheming the centuries old plan for gathered many Special Child whom potentially became his master's vessel before releases many demon and releasing 66th seal for his cage, Azazel began to fed various special childs' candidates includes the baby protagonist Sam and murdered the baby's mother, led to John and his sons' business as Hunters. Who Azazel was before his soul turned into demon was unclear, whether he was just a damned human soul or fallen angel like in lore. Live-Action Movie *David Banner: Sought revenge on General Thunderbolt Ross for berate him for experimenting on himself where the anomaly on his body was passed on his son (which held the important role for freak accident that gave him his ability to transform into Hulk whenever angered enough) and tries to absorb his son's Hulk powers, he began the experiment on himself and gained Matter Absorbing powers. Comic Books *'Man-Bat': Dr. Langstrom's attempt to cure his deafness with help of serum based on bats' DNA and test the serum on himself, only to ended up turned into humanoid bat-like monster. This prompt Batman to cured him to normal. *'The Lizard': Similar with Dr. Langstrom's case, Dr. Connors creates a serum based on lizards' DNA to create regenerative serum that would beneficially help those whom became disable or severe injuries where he test the serum on himself that not only regrows his hands, but ended up transformed into humanoid lizard where Peter Parker had to create a cure to restore him. *'Magneto': Having survived Nazi Holocaust during events of World War 2 where his powers manifests for the first time and sees mutants whom are mistreated out of either out of fear, jealousy, hatred, or prejudice in reminiscent way Nazis mistreated many innocents includes himself, he sought to ensure that mutants would live in peace in the world but in more extreme way than his friend Xavier's method as he also believed that mutantkinds are better than humanity. Literature *'Lord Voldemort': Birthed from the impure, loveless union between Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope Gaunt, and later sought for immortality via Horcruxes when he discovered his magical inheritance, Lord Voldemort sought to rule the world which is pure from humanity and became the Dark Lord that infamous to the day. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events